Trash Bin
by mmmgirl13
Summary: All my stories that I'm ashamed of yet too sentimental to keep. Princess Isabella BellaxEdward High School BellaxJasper Beauty from the Wild BellaxAliceSweet Bella BellaxEdward
1. Princess Isabella

**Hello, this is mmmgirl13. A lot of my previous works are trash, but I can't make myself throw them out. So instead I'm gonna put 'em all here. My Trash Bin.**

Princess Isabella: Princess Isabella is a leader to all and an inspiration to many, well at least to vampires. Isabella is non other then the daughter to Aro himself and when Aro invites the Cullens to a visit they all will receive a blast from the past.

 _Isabella's announcement_

Alice's side

Everyone waited patiently for princess Isabella to announce her speech for Queen. Isabella was a vampire. well everyone here was, but it was so surprising to find out that someone was so cruel to put an angel to a life in hell. Though it hasn't been that bad for her, so far. Like I said she is a princess.I don't know here story and not many do. All i know is that in her past life she must have been talented. With all her powers you would have thought she was sent her straight from heaven.

Princess Isabella was beautiful all vampires were, but just looking at her you would have thought you were dead. Even Rose admitsit with truth. Edward who hasn't even meet her perks up at the sound of her name.( though its probably close to Bella). Yeah, Edward just cant get over Bella for some reason. Well ok i know the reason. Bella was magnificent. even if i was a boy i would have begged her to just look at me.

Thinking about Bella made my hear ache. Jasper sensing my lost, sends calming waves toward me though that just makes me mad. I deserve to feel bad. we just left Bella all alone making her last thought of us that she was unloved. Edward stupid enough to think she would move on and forget all about him and our family.

My hands were all balled up and i was about to go find Edward to kick him to dead again when i heard the sound of heaven's welcoming bells. Isabella's voice. Right when hearing it made me forget about my problems and Bella completely. All I could think of was to hear the angels voice again. Finally she started again.

"I can't make life perfect I can't make all your troubles go away or your dreams come true. No one can and no one ever will. Life isn't simple and dreams aren't small. I will try my best to help you out but I can't guarantee good results. You need to recognize that no one is the perfect leader, but there is someone who will try. I have qualities of a leader and a lacker. I am far from perfect, but like I said, everyone seems to be in that category. I would be surprised but honored to be your leader of Voltaire."

It was quiet for quite some time before a big round of applause was given to her. She smiled with victory even though she had not won, jet.

I knew the princess was going to win, even without my special ability. Everyone loved Princess Isabella. For her kind heart and her gentle mind. Though I am already a hipper pixie who likes everyone the see, I liked her more then usual. Something about her made me want to quite eating animals and just eat disgusting human food in her honor.

Joining in with the applause, I saw princess Isabella glance my way with curiosity written all over her face. The curiosity quickly turned to shock and before I could see what was going to happen, Princess Isabella fainted to the floor.

 _Victoria?_

Alice side

"Isabella!" Aro called out in alarm, rushing to her side.

Vampires cant faint! What happened!? Is she okay?! These questions kept running through my mind. How did I not see this. Is something wrong with me. Am I loosing my power! Aha!"Get a hold of yourself Alice!" Edward said annoyed and likely frustrated.

The guard members had made a circle around Princess Isabella, blocking her from view. "Princess! Princess!" Yelled the audience. "Alice what happened?!" Edward asked looking desperate.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed."I don't know!" " What do you mean you don't know!" Edward barked back. "Your are physic, you-" "Quiet" Aro's voice cut off everyone elses voice making it dead silent.

That's when I heard it. Isabella's Screams of Pain.

"No! Don't leave me. Take me with you!" There was silence for a while until Marcus slowly stated,"She's heart broken."

Then Isabella's screams filled the air once more."Kill me!" Then she whispered,"I have no reason to live he's gone." She screamed agin,"Victoria just kill me!"

My family froze from the sound of Victoria's name.

Isabella spoke one last time before being carried away. Not many vampires could hear her, but the Cullens did and was torn by what they heard.

She said,"I've been dead. I gave him my heart and he took it with him. **Victoria he's gone."**

 _Something Returned_

Alice pov

Bella. My mind automatically went to her.

Is Princess Isabella no other then "suppose" to be **dead** Bella Swan?

"NO!" Edward hissed/yelled."That can't be Bella! Bella is in Heaven right now!" Edward whispered trying to convince himself.

Well you're not fooling me.

"OK," said one of the guard members a bit uncomfortably." Well as you can see there has been a slight problem." He was about to say more, but an audience member cut him out.

"A slight problem! Isabella just fainted! Vampires can't faint." the guy said speaking my thoughts aloud.

"Yea! Is she okay?! What happened!" I spoke up.

"Alice," Jasper spoke into my ear so I was the only one able to hear what he was about to say." Lets not be hasty. He can kill us right now remember."

I just shook him off and raised my mini fist in the air toward the guard."Answer me or you will have to speak to Jasper,"I said pointing at my frantic mate.

I could tell tell the guard members were trying hard not ot laugh but one let out a small chuckle.

"Who was that! I demand to speak to him. Come out, come out wherever you are. Come Out pretty boy." I was acting like I was drunk swaying from side to side, but I was definitely serious and I could tell they didn't believe that.

"Alice!" Carisle said as if I had gone insane, I kinda thought he was right on that one." Sorry about my daughter, you know how they can be," He said. You can tell he was stressed.

We were in Volterra for crying out loud, any one would freak right now.

"It's quite alright Carisle," said a voice from behind.

Carisle whipped his head around to see Aro looking grim as ever.

"Aro. How are you ?" Carisle said in a strained voice.

"It's not me you should be worrying about, it's Isabella. My poor Isabella," he said the last bit talking to himself.

"Well no need to stress my dear friends. We are here to have fun a."He said with fake enthusiasm."Hm lets see. Ah I got it. Everyone, why don't you all go wash up and we can all have dinner."

Every one smiled at his words. Was I missing something or did Jazz just lift everyone's spirits?

"All," Edward said in my ear.I smiled. It wasn't all that made me do so it was that you had to be deaf not to hear the excitement in Edwards voice. An Excitement no one has seen sense Bela disappeared from our lives forever.

 _Dinner explanation_

Edward

We entered the dinning hall ,my family and i, expecting goblets of blood and bowls fulled with dead hearts waiting to be tampered with. But instead we were greeted with a buffet with each table labeled with an animal name.

"Carisle, when did the Voltri become vegetarians?" I spoke low so only he could hear me.

"I'm not sure Edward. Maybe they will tell later this evening."Carisle said trying to reassure me. Like I said trying.

There wasn't much talk, just sip and munch. A little to quiet. hmm?

"Edward," Alice said breaking me out of my thoughts."What is Aro thinking?"

That's it! I can't hear anyone. There was no little whispers in my head or horrible delusions. Nothing.

"So what is he thinking," Alice said getting into the annoying pixie mode.

"I don't know. I can't hear anyone." I said audible enough for my family to hear.

"I wonder what they're hiding that they would try to block you out and sing in their minds all evening," mused Rose.

"No It's not that they are trying to block me, it's that I can't hear anything. It's blank," I said with a chorus of gasps.

"How is that possible!" Exclaimed Esme.

"Probably just a new guard and his power. Nothing to fear Esme dear." They was only a hint of discomfort in his voice. Esme seemed satisfied though with his answer and went back being gaily.

Just then the doors swung open, there was an intake of breath before everyone rushed to the person.

Me and my family slowly turned towards the doors. There standing in a goddess flowing dress with a small halo was Princess Isabella, or in other words...

 _Bella._

 _Miss Invisible_

Emett pov

Hey what's everyone staring at I thought and turned to meet their shocked gazes.

Bella.

"Look everyone it's bells!" I screamed loud enough for people in Alaska to hear me.

I ran over to where my baby sister with a stupid grin on my face. I was a foot away from her when one of those guard dudes stopped me, I think it was the same one who laughed at ali.

"Hey! Excuse me but I'm trying to get through," I said in an Alice type of way.

"No one touches the princess, let alone tackle her!" said the big tough looking dude crouching on all fours. "Hey, I was just going to give my klutz sister a hug. What is it, a crime?" Seriously !come on can this guy just get out of the way! I looked at Bella for support when I noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"Hey ! Where's bellsie? " The guard looked suddenly frantic looking for Bella.

What is he her mate? I heard a growl from the back but quickly shook it off.

All of a sudden there was a pixie scream, crushing our ears if I do say so, saying," Quite! " and of course everyone's mad at evil looking pixie, they got quite. Then we heard an angels voice singing .(Marie Digby)It was right in the middle and she sang,

"And she says, Take a look around at the life of Mss. Always Invisibale.

Look a little closer, I really want you to put yourself in her shoes.

Take another look at the face of Always

Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day,

When you ask her her name."

The Angels voice, Bella, was absolutely beautiful. I looked around to see all the members of the castle, the guards, the wives, everyone, put their hand to their heart and they were crying. They were crying real tears.

I quickly listened to more of the song. She was at the end singing,

"And one day just the same as the last,

Just the days spent counting the time,

Came a boy who sat under the bleachers just a little further behind."

Me and my family clapped, but quickly stopped. For everyone else was silent.

Finally Aro said,'" This was the first song we heard from Miss. Isabella. Right when we found her in a burned up meadow singing alone. She hasn't sang it in a while, but it always touches our hear." Then everyone clapped as Bella gave a small smile.


	2. High School

High School: Bella and Jasper are friends since birth. Nothing could split them up,at least that's what they thought. When new kids, Alice and Edward join the story, high school drama can't get any better. Watch as friendships fight to survive, and love awakens! human

Bella POV

"BELLA!" A little boy called.

I twirled around to face the voice, but of course being me, I fell. I tumbled down the hill gaining speed as I went. Rocks flew around me, branches struck me, mud covered me. The rolling probably lasted two minutes when I finally came to a stop.

"Bella!" The voice said in alarm. I moaned in response.

"Bella are you ok?" There stood Jasper in all his glory,... trying to keep in a smile!

"Jasper Hale! What are you laughing about! Help me up dammit!"

" Now now Bella, where every did you learn such foul words! How un-ladylike," he said with a smirk.

"I'll show you un- ladylike!" and I pounced off the mud and tackled my best friend to the ground. We wrestled for about ten minutes before he finally gave up. I clasped my hands together and shook them in the air announcing my victory.

"Isabella Swan won again against the mighty Jasper! How many times has that been? Oh yeah, the fifteenth! And how many have you won? Zero! That's right, Bella Swan is stronger then the all mighty Jasper Hale!"

"I let you win!" said the boy, while dusting off his now muddy clothes.

"Sure, let yourself think that," I said with a sly grin. I tackled him again screaming, "SNEAK ATTACK!"

* * *

Jasper POV

I went home that day, my once white clothes clean and polished, now muddy with grass stains and holes. But i didn't care, iIspent the day with Bella, it was to be expected.

Me and Bella had known each other since we were born, and I mean that. We have the same birthday, and were born in the same hospital. We met each other by mistake. The nurse had confused me and Bella up and I was given to her parents as she was given to mine. Our mothers had immediately saw the difference and switched babies immediately.

Back then it was scary but now looking back, it was hilarious!

Our moms had kept in touch and are still good friends fifteen years later. Our family would always have Sunday dinner together and spend all the holidays with each together.

And over the years Bella and I have become inseparable! At first the guys at our school would make fun of me, but once they got to see us together, they didn't complain. Us together, it felt right.

Bella is my best friend, and nothing will ever tear us apart.


	3. Beauty from the Wild

Beauty from the Wild: Bella is new to forks and perky Alice spots her and of course she wants to give this girl a make over, but what happens when Bella doesn't give up? will Alice? of course not! but what if Bella's beauty fashion is higher then Alice's?

Meet Bella Swan

Pov.B

It was a new school, a new place, a new chance to fit in.

My name is Bella Swan and I have decided to move to Forks. The wettest state in North America.

I'm a bit excited, but also nervous as a forest about to be lit on fire.

Yeah, I don't cuss. It's just not me if you understand. I'm more of a nature girl or what other people have suggested, a tree huger.

I don't mind really, why should I listen to people who can't make a threat without going through it. If I say I'll do it, I'll do it. You may not know it' me, well not until it's too late.

Yeah like I was saying, today I will be meeting my father who I haven't seen for over… let's just say it's been awhile.

What will he say when he meets me? What will he do when he finds out that I am a nature loving freak?

Ok I lied.

I do take offence when someone insults me about my love of the nature.

Hey you would too if you saw it through my eyes! Humans have a blurry vision of the world. Ok I am a human, but I like to think I'm …. Different.

And different isn't always bad!

I don't wear any clothes except the ones I made, that are from nothing but the natural resources. Silk worms do come in handy, and elk isn't too shabby either.

And no I do not, I repeat do **not** , kill anything! That includes trees. I believe to live with what god has given us. If he thought we needed computers then he would have made them. He gave us life and what we could make of it.

Even though I don't wear designer jeans or leather boots, doesn't mean I'm not pretty hot.

All girls envy me though they don't emit it. You can see it just with a glance of a wink. All the guys ask me out no matter what the boy rule is. And after I say no so many times, they insult me. My clothes, my hair, even my name in which one school I went to had a girl with the same name and was the most popular.

But I always did agree with one thing, I didn't belong there.

Everyone there wore makeup, or what I like to say paint on the face. While I never did.

Every morning I would wake up and go to the little river on the other side of the town and wash my face with the clean water. And if I ever wanted anything to compliment my skin, I would use berries and make it myself.

All of the girls at my old school died their hair. They all had beautiful hair! But no, the wanted pink or they wanted highlights. They wanted everything they didn't have.

And that included me.

So here I am at the airport waiting for Charlie and my new life to show up and see what I was missing.

Drive Home

pov.B

Charlie wasn't too late when picking me up, but I had to wait outside (not that I cared) and it had began to sprinkle. I lifted my head to sky and closed my eyes to savior the moment. I opened my mouth as if the rain was like snow and waited to see if any would land in my mouth.

Charlie came alone just like I knew he would. He was still quiet un-conversational dad, and I liked.

We didn't have to fill in awkward silence, cause there wasn't one. So that was good because I needed, and apparently Charlie too, needed to think.

There was a lot to think about so I thought about what topic to think. I could think about the new clothes I made. Or the new school I would be wearing them to.

Ooh!

I could think about the new friends I probably won't have.

That'll be interesting. I wonder how they'll say it. Would they be easy and just try to ignore me? Or would they flat out say get the beep out of here. (Yeah I say beep to replace cuss words when not knowing what phrase to say)

I was interrupted with my mind babbling and was brought back to the present by Charlie, discussing a new car he would get me. (Not that I cared about a big piece of metal that sat on wheels)

Well apparently he thought I didn't want him to buy me a car. Well I didn't want him to buy me a car or want one at all.

"So," He said as though this was a regular conversation you have with a girl (in which it wasn't)," I bought you a Chevy from my old pall Billy Black." He said with obvious pride.

"Hey!" he exclaimed after a few moments of silence. "Do you remember Jacob? That's Billy's son. He's about one, two years older then you Bells." He said a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Hmm, let's see. Aha!

"Yeah I remember him. And his sisters too! We all used to play at La Push beach during the summer." I said, glad that I remembered at least one memory of Forks.

He nodded also glad that I hadn't forgotten him all the way.

We spent the rest of the drive quite and lost in our own thoughts. We then a few minutes later stopped at a small, barley looking two story house.

"Welcome home Bells."


	4. Sweet Bella

Sweet Bella: Bella a well respected girl. Lauren and Jessica are still mean, but not to Bella. They defend Bella at all cost just like the rest of the school. Bella looses her voice, right when the Cullens move in! They start to bully her. What happens when she regains her voice?

Selfless Bella

Jessica pov

"Hey Jessica! How are you?'' Bella asked , true concern in her voice. She must of known what happened with Mike. "I hope the school doesen't know already," I thought to myself.

"No one knows but me Jess. No worries," Bella spoke gently. Bella is so nice. She wouldn't hurt a fly, and tries to make everyone happy. Oh, sweet sweet Bella.

"I'm doing fine, thanks Bella. " She sighed but smiled anyway. "Bye Jess, call me if you need me." She waved and while looking sad, turned on her heals and went down the corridor.

Oh! I made the angel sad! Stupid Jessica, stupid stupid!

"Bye b." Oh you have to love her.

ring

Oh well, off to class. I walked towards homeroom, making my butt shake the whole time.

Bella POV

Poor Jess. I hope she's ok. Her and Mike looked so cute together!

"Hey Bella!" I heard Tyler so i stopped and waited for him.

" Hey," I said gloomily.

"What's wrong?" He asked dead serious getting his buff look on.

"Oh nothing." He looked at me with a not-that stupid-spit-it-out look.

And of course i spilled. "I just feel bad for Jessica".

Recognition swept over his features. "Bella Jessica is a slut, don' t waste undeserving feelings for her."

"Everyone needs attention it's just different amounts." I replied sniffly.

Tyler smiled at me as if I was a new type of light. " That's why we love you B." I smilled at him.

"Well I got to go. By," I waved to a still awed Tyler and walked towards homeroom.

Tyler pov

"Bye B." I said as she walked away.

She is too good. I wonder how she does it with a family like that. Rumor say her father beat her and just last year was sent to prison. Now she lives with her mom who treats her like a slave.

Kinda like Cinderella don't ya think.

Well those are rumors and most rumors are false.

Most.

"Get to class boy, before I write you up again for skipping class." Mr. Banner. Our Biology teacher in Forks. Strict isn't he. Well i better hurry.

So i speed walk all the way into the class with a second to spare before the bell rang.

ring


End file.
